


Surprise! It’s eggs!

by JackofallSpades7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Implied Sexual Content, Mpreg, Other, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackofallSpades7/pseuds/JackofallSpades7
Summary: Wrote a story because I was bored and horny. My friends who read it enjoyed it, so now I’ve decided to post it!
Kudos: 12





	Surprise! It’s eggs!

Just had an amazing night with your boyfriend/girlfriend/partner. You start feeling strange cravings as your belly and balls seem to swell day by day. No matter how much you cum and exercise, they only seem to get bigger and bigger~!

Fuck, 9 months later and your balls and belly are just filled to the brim with eggs~! But... you’re male, and they have no natural way to go out! Well... one that you know of~

The eggs go from your balls to the base of your shaft. Fuck, you need to masturbate. You pump your dick to lay your eggs, and instead of getting shot out, it comes out slowly, making you feel like you’re cumming in slow motion. It feels amazing, it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt~! Though... your arms are tired... you need some help. You call some close friends to help you out

They arrive as they help jack you off, each egg that comes out feels better than the last, but the eggs weren’t just in your balls...~ You hear a clunk sound coming from between your ass cheeks. Better get onto your side for this

They arrive as they help jack you off, each egg that comes out feels better than the last, but the eggs weren’t just in your balls...~ You hear a clunk sound coming from between your ass cheeks. Better get onto your side for this

Eggs flow from both ends between your legs, sweet fuck it feels amazing~! Like you can’t live without it! Then, a lot faster than it started, it stops, leaving you, and your trusted friends exhausted and laying in a pile of eggs. Your eggs


End file.
